A connector assembly typically comprises a receptacle, a connection base, and a plug. The receptacle is fixed on a circuit board located in a communication device, the connection base is fixed on a housing panel of the communication device, and the plug is fixed on the connection base. The plug has a front end passing through the connection base and the housing panel of the communication device, the front end adapted to be plugged into the receptacle.
Because the receptacle is not in contact with the connection base, a heat generated inside the communication device cannot be transferred to the connection base. The heat is retained inside a housing of the communication device without being easily dissipated, which may cause a temperature inside the communication device to be too high, leading to malfunction of the communication device.